


Domestic Dragons

by StoryTellerBoneZone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerBoneZone/pseuds/StoryTellerBoneZone
Summary: Just some Drabbles for some OCs





	Domestic Dragons

There’s a blast of cool air that hits us when they enter “Bon and Buns.” By the time it takes all 18 of them to sit down, the hot near summer air behind them managed to cause the glass to fog completely up. Every one of our not so little group is here.  
“Welcome my friends!” Inky says, the little panther zoablin. “It’s been a long time coming but I finally managed to create my first restaurant. I’m sure you all are excited.”  
There’s a small round of applause that Inky soaks in. “So. Everyone. I’ve decided that, the day before we officially open, that everyone here gets the first set of batches!”  
Bruno’s eyes meet Inky’s for a brief moment. There’s an invisible conversation between them as it happens, the briefest and yet important conversation. Then Bruno shifts his gaze to another pair of eyes, Axel’s, and chains another silent conversation. Axel shrugs in kind.  
To an outsider looking at our merry band, it must have been shocking. Bruno, Silver, and Phoebe sat at a wide table with their three kids, Nicholas, Morgan, and Lin. Bruno’s holding Morgan tightly in his lap to prevent his five year old from freezing something in the oven giving her gentle praises for being calm.  
If one couldn’t see the agent of true chaos, Axel may seem to be alone at a two person table. Anyone who can see ghosts, however, can see August relaxing with her sword fully drawn shadow boxing nothing above the table. Axel’s eyes shift between watching his wife with a dangerous weapon drawn and his kid bothering Liz.  
Elizabeth, Veronica, Velma, and Valentina are observing the menu, awkwardly standing up. Unfortunately with Velma’s disability, finding a proper table for her would be very difficult. Therefore, the four girlfriends are in some sort of standoff of who can be the best gentle woman. Velma is winning this competition. Their adopted one, Comet, is playing with Axel and August’s child, Therese, by running around them.  
Lana and Llivia are together at a booth with Raquel and Akira. Akira and Llivia are locked in a conversation about religious ideologies, what their deities' avatars and saints would do to the world, and debating the proper religious ideological beliefs of petrification and healing waters. Meanwhile, Lana and Raquel are in a psuedo one up competition where they argue of who did the stupid crazy thing during this reprieve from the harsh seasons.  
Finally, Cinnabar, Alex, Inky, Bonlock, and Rainbows are at a side corner, ordering from the eager businessman. Cinnabar, though she is dating everyone at the corner table, gets first choice of any pastries. She is, afterall, the only one that Inky is dating.  
Inky went around everyone’s areas asking everyone for food. By the end, his order list looked like this:  
“Cinny: Cherry Tarts. Rainbow: Baozi x3 with chicken fillings. Bonlock: Baozi x3 with human pork. Talk to her later about Ogres standards vs Goblin standards later. Alex: Cream cheese danish.”  
“Lana: Orange juice and a blueberry, raspberry, cinnamon anything. Anything with those three flavors. Make it a danish. Llivia: Water. Raquel and Akira: Anchovy Pizza. Note to self, check if we can do this.”  
“Elizabeth: Pumpkin Pie with chocolate shavings, orange zest, hold off on any milk but add whipped cream (What?), and a hint of coconut. Veronica: Orange merange pie. Velma: Flan. (Didn’t expect this) Valentina: Baozi with Human Insect Pork. (Note to self, talk to Valentina about Goblin food standards.) Comet: Chocolate Cake slice”  
“Axel: Pumpkin Pie. August: Nothing (She’s a ghost, stop asking to make her food). Therese: One Bagel. Actually two bagel. Cream cheese on side with jelly.”  
“Bruno: Raspberry and Blueberry cheese cake. Phoebe: Blueberry Cinnamon pie. Silver: Raspberry cinnamon cake. (Why do I see a pattern in this?). Nicholas: Eggnog Cannoli (This monster). Morgan: A chocolate bar (No this is the monster). Lin: One mega coffee cup (...What)”  
And after Inky sulks in the kitchen, quietly wondering why our group doesn’t understand what a restaurant like this actually is, he gets to work trying his damn best not to disappoint.


End file.
